Limpid
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: 14 years ago Natasha Romanoff went off to have a kid in secret, she managed to get it adopted by a safe family. Now after all this time Clint learns the truth, feeling blindsided. Carol Danvers gets her life turn upside down learning about her new family and then something unexpected happens after a experiment gone wrong. Can she live up to her parents expectations or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Limpid Chapter 1**

 **Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. Thanks for reading! I'm super excited for this story and the idea. Please review! It helps me improve the next chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

 **Clint Barton (Hawkeye) Pov**

 **"** What's wrong with Widow?" Tony asked after a mission when Natasha was out of earshot. She seemed on edge and wasn't watching her back, the team could tell something was off, but only Stark had the guts to say anything.

I noticed every year on March 4th Natasha would become distracted and kept to herself; however, I couldn't just blurt that out to the team.

"Didn't know you had a considerate bone in your body Stark. She's probably just having a off day," I replied back hoping they wouldn't ask to many more questions.

I then quickly headed to my room in avengers tower. Unfortunately, Cap followed. "Clint," I heard him call from behind me.

"What's up Cap?" I asked, hoping he just wanted to hang out or something.

"Do you really know what's up with Natasha?" He asked. If it was Tony I would just roll my eyes, ignore him, and keep walking. But Cap was different. With Cap he had this sorta thing where you couldn't lie to him, he was damn Captain America after all.

I sighed, "I don't know specifics I just know she gets-" I paused trying to think of the right word, "Distracted on today every year."

He looked me in the eye and gave me his supporting smile, "You and Natasha are close. It's not my place to ask what's wrong, but it can be yours." Steve then patted my shoulders and walked to his room.

Was it really my place? I knew she had her secrets. Just because she knew most of mine didn't mean I get to know most of hers. If I didn't do it who else would?

I went to Nat's room and quietly knocked on the door. "Clint if that's you now is not a good time," I heard her say from the other side of the door. She knew none of the other avengers would come to her after the disastrous mission we had.

"We have to talk...please," I pleaded with her. She opened the door and let me in. I could see in her face that she wanted me to be anywhere but here and I could see something in the back of her eyes that looked like sadness.

"I need you to talk to me. I've known you the longest and almost every year since we met on March fourth you get upset. And I know you didn't like to share, but I just want you to let me in."

She looked at me with her green eyes and sighed, "You have to promise not to hate me."

I smiled, "You know I could never hate you," it made me happy I was getting through.

"Remember how about 14 years ago I went on that mission in Egypt?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, the mission never existed, but I covered for you because you said you were doing something important in Egypt. It was when you first started with Shield and everyone had just assumed you ran off back to...well you know."

She carefully slid a wooden box out from under her bed, "I never went to Egypt, I was here in New York the whole time." Natasha then opened the wooden box and held up a photograph, "I was here having her."

The picture was of Natasha looking exhausted holding a little baby girl wrapped up in a blanket, she was adorable.

"What happened?" I asked. obviously she didn't have a 14 year old kid around her.

She looked down at the photo, "I had a closed adoption. I didn't want her to be hurt because of the life I was living. I didn't want people to use her to get to me." I could see a small tear sliding down her cheek.

"Who's the dad?" I asked almost fearing the answer.

"Clint," she paused looking up at me, "We weren't ready to be parents, I'm sorry I never told you but we just weren't ready."

I was starting to get mad, anger boiling up inside of me, "How could you keep her from me?" I asked horrified, "We were best friends, even though we had fun with each other back then didn't mean I wasn't ready to be a dad." I looked her straight in the eye, I knew why she didn't want to talk to me today. For the past fourteen years on this date she probably used all her energy to look in my eye and lie. "Were you ever gonna tell me about her?" I asked.

"You have Laura who's pregnant now. You have two kids. You didn't need to know about her," Natasha said to me, "It was best for her."

I was doing my best to try and contain my anger, "We would have protected her! Where is she now?"

Natasha looked shocked I had asked that, "You can't go destroy her life now! She has spent to fourteen years of her life fine without us. Clint she doesn't need you." I felt like someone stabbed me in the chest. She didn't have the right to tell me my own daughter didn't need me, after she lied about her existence to me.

"So you've been spying on her?" I questioned Natasha.

She nodded, "I wanted make sure was safe and she is." I cleared my throat, "Where is she?"

Natasha closed her eyes and slowly opened them while shaking her head, "Clint, I'm not gonna tell you. She's safe, and I think you need to leave now." She opened the door and basically kicked me out. I didn't even have time to process I had another kid out there.

•••

"Please just do it Stark," I told Tony on the phone.

"What do you want me to do show her my newest suit?" He joked.

"I don't care just distract her for ten minutes, I need to do something."

"Why didn't you just ask Bruce to do it? She'll see right through me and you know that," Tony whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Bruce said no, so right now I just need you to pull it together and distract her.

" I could hear Tony's hesitation over the phone, "Alright, I don't know why you want me to distract her, but it can't be more confusing then why your calling me from your room when I'm literally two doors down." I mumbled a thanks as a headed to Nat's room.

A checked my phone and I saw a text that said, alright go, before I entered her room. I shut the door silently so now one would walk by and see me snooping through her stuff.

I slid the wooden box out from under the bed. No passcode, no lock, nothing. She must have been so confident no one would go through her stuff. If she had a baby picture in the box I'm sure she had other things. As well. I had to meet my daughter. I was transferring all the energy I had from anger for Natasha into trying to find her.

In the box on top was the picture. Next was Doctor records a couple years old, I guess Nat wanted to check her health. After the records were some stories and poems I guess Natasha stole from her without her knowing. Their was no address, nothing. Barton your a idiot, I told myself. I went back to the doctor records, of course they had a address on there!

My phone buzzed and I quickly checked. Tony sent me, run and fast. I slid the box under the bed quickly and exited the room, without a trace I was their.

I met Tony in the kitchen, "Thanks for doing that."

He took a sip of Vodka, "No problem, any chance you'd tell what it was about?"

"I will if you do me a favor," I told him.

"Like what?" Tony asked while tilted his glass to the left and right.

I took a deep breath, "Come with me to meet someone, I'm to nervous to go alone."

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please consider taking the time to review and have a great day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Limpid Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. Thanks for continuing and enjoy! ;)

 **Clint Barton (Hawkeye) Pov**

It took me a half hour to pick out a outfit, that was a record. I was never really a guy to care about clothes, but I didn't how I should dress when I met her. Do I go all out in a suit or would that come out snobbish? Do I dress so down or would that be disrespectful? I had been holding it in to wait a couple days after her birthday to go to her house.

"Are you ready yet?" Tony asked annoyed outside. I had asked him to come for moral support, especially since Natasha wouldn't come or would freak out if she knew I found the address.

"I'm ready," I announced to him. I just decided to wear a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

We stepped in a car, Tony drove, I was to nervous to drive right now. "Do you think she'll see me?" I kind of asked to myself, not expecting Tony to answer. Tony laughed, "of course she will!" His tone suddenly turned more serious, "You can take legal action to. You never signed the adoption documents, so you could get her back." That sent a shiver down my spine, I didn't want to tear apart her life like Natasha had said I would.

We pulled up to the drive way and I knocked on the door. "It will be fine," Tony said to me encouragingly. I've fought aliens, I could do this.

A woman appeared at the door, must have been her mom. "Hello Mrs. Danvers, I'm Clint Barton," I told her while reaching out my hand, "I think we need to talk."

She was doubtful of letting two complete strangers into her house, but she did it. "What did you want to see me about Mr. Barton?" She asked. Her eyebrows were raised and her lips pursed. "Clint is fine. Actually I'm the father of Carol Danvers, your daughter. You picked out a lovely name," I took a breath, "Mrs. Danvers I just really want the chance to meet her."

She was flustered for a minute but then pulled it together, "No."

"What?" I asked hoping I heard it wrong. "I said No. She just lost her real father last year in a car accident. Mrs. Romanoff was very open. I know what you guys do and I don't need her apart of that. She's my kid legally and you don't need to met her," she concluded getting ready to tell us to leave.

I didn't want to pulled this card but I had to, "The only reason she's your kid is because you have documents, but I never signed them and you damn knew that." The room was suddenly tense. I could feel her glaring at me with fire in her eyes.

"Mom I'm home," I heard a voice call as the door opened. She walked not completely not noticing us. She had dirty blonde and blue eyes, like me. It made me feel better that she had some of my features. I was expecting a redhead, a clone of Natasha.

"I'm gonna go to Rosie's house," she said still not noticing Tony and I in the room. Carol grabbed a skateboard and started to head to the door.

"Aren't you gonna wear a helmet?" I accidentally blurted out. I could feel her mom glaring at me again and I felt a little embarrassed, she had no idea who I was. "Yeah it's out front," Carol said shyly, well at least now she finally realized we were in the room. "Go on Carol, but be back before dinner unless your eating at Rosie's house," her mom told her.

After she left her mom got up, "Mr. Barton I suggest you and your friend leave." She then held the door open. Tony and I got left, but I had a feeling I would be back their soon.

"Get in the car quick," I told Tony. He looked confused, "I don't see why we have to rush back to avengers tower."

I rolled my eyes, "We're not going back to the tower. We're gonna follow her." He looked at me shocked, "Do you want her mom to get a restraining order on us?"

"Look Stark, we're just gonna shadow her. I've missed fourteen years and I'm not gonna miss anymore," I said assertively to him. Tony started the car and we kept our distance from her. "Clint, just remember her moms the black widow," Tony said laughing, "And I'm sure any average teenager would notice if the same car was following them around." "As long as we keep our distance we'll be fine," I wasn't sure if I was telling Tony or myself that.

We spent a good ten minutes following, but we didn't end up at some friends house we ended up at some club.

"Ever heard of this place?" I asked Tony, he was a partier after all. He laughed, "Good memories. That has the three B's that make any party great." I gave him a look, "What's the three B's?" Tony smirked, "Babes, Booze, and Blasting music. Emphasis on the babes."

Oh Hell no. No way was she going in their. In the parking lot she met with another girl that looked her age, that was probably Rosie. "How old the club age?" I asked Tony. "21, they'll never her in," he replied, "of course I got in when I was 18, but I'm Tony Stark." Their was the confident ass that I knew and...well I knew, lets just say that.

I felt relived knowing they would never let her inside. When she approached the front of the line I was ready to see her kicked out, but to my shock she was let in with her friend. I bet Tony could feel my anger coming off me, "I can't believe they let her in, she didn't even show ID!" "I know that's awful man, who would even want to look at a fourteen year old's boob?" Tony said to me. I responded with a glare, he would be the only person to say that.

I got out of the car and slammed the door. "Clint, what are you doing?" Tony called after me as I headed to the door. "I'm not letting her stay in a club with men like you looking at her!" Normal men would be insulted, but Tony almost took it as a compliment. "Clint, it's not your place, yet at least." I didn't stop, I wasn't leaving until she did.

I found her by the bar with her friend laughing and flirting with what seemed like a college guy. "Excuse me man, but I think their towing your car outside and their looking for you," I said to him. The guy basically ran out to the parking lot of the club. "I'm part of the club ownership and we'd like to see your ID please," I told Carol and her friend Rosie. They just burst out laughing. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, you good?" Rosie asked Carol, she nodded, "I'm fine."

"Your the guy from my moms living room," she said to me. I looked around for Tony, but saw he was flirting with some girl. "And you look like a girl who's way to young to drink a martini," I replied back. She laughed, "I don't know who you are, but you don't have the job of telling what I can and can't-" "I'm your dad," I interrupted her, "Your biological One at least."

Her energy seemed to colder, "So fourteen years and you finally showed up, and in a bar." I was gonna tell her how I didn't come to a bar to met her and how I just followed her, but that made me seem like a stalker. "I didn't know you even existed to about a couple days ago," I tried to tell her, "I'm sorry about your other dad." "My only dad," she shot back. I felt like I was stabbed in the stomach again, I guess the Romanoff girls knew how to do that well.

"Give me a chance, please I just want to get to know you," I paused as I looked around, "In a more appropriate setting." She took a sip of her drink, "I might being this because I'm drunk but how about next Friday, we could do something?" "That'd be great! I'll go now if you promise to leave after I leave?" She nodded, "See you next Friday."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Maybe you have figured out who Carol Danvers is in the comics :) hint: she's played by a girl name Brie in the mcu. I changed her age to go with the story though. Until next time! ;)


End file.
